First Impressions
by dazzling-rainfall
Summary: The first digidestined team's first impressions upon meeting each other at summer camp.
1. Chapter 1 Tai

**Tai**

Summer camp has been SO awesome so far!! I've already met so many new people! Hmm…I wonder if any of them play soccer? Sora does, so that means she's the coolest person I've met here so far. But apparently the oh-so-called coolest person here according to the rest of the campers is Matt. Hah! Just wait 'til they all see me with the soccer ball! That'll show 'em who's coolest! Hmm…let's see…who would be the least coolest person here? Yup, that would be Joe by far! No offense to Joe, but he's gotta learn to loosen up a bit! I mean, seriously, he came here to summer camp, and summer camp is for people to have fun! I guess some people would say that Izzy would be the least coolest. That's what I thought too when I saw him with that computer all the time, but he's really not all that bad. I guess I learned what it means to not judge a book by it's cover—I can't judge a person by what…they're…always carrying around? What? Well, whatever, I got the main point. Wow, I just sounded really dumb right there. Speaking of dumb, I just met the blondest girl on the _whole planet_ today. Her name's Mimi, and, man, that girl loves to talk! Ugh, so annoying. Really, I don't know how people can stand her. I guess T.K., the littlest kid here, can stand her. I wonder how he does it? He definitely has the most patience with her. Even so, he's still one cool dude!

Whoa, I guess I've made a lot of new friends already! How many have I got here? Sora, 1, Matt, 2…6! Hey! We've got 7 kids here! We can totally start a soccer team! Yes! C'mon guys let's go!


	2. Chapter 2 Sora

**Sora – **

I love the first day of summer camp! It's always fun to meet new people and make new friends. My first friend was Tai. He played soccer with me for awhile. Tai kept trying to impress me with his soccer moves. AND he even told me that he was better than me at soccer…whatever…I guess he's pretty good at it, but, man, does that kid ever have an ego or what…Other than that he is pretty cool.

I met Izzy through Tai. They are in the same cabin. Izzy is so smart—he's always figuring things out on his computer. If there's anything you need technological help on, he's the guy to ask! He's always willing to help out, actually. And he's real easy to get along with.

I've never really seen Tai hanging out with Matt very often though. I wonder why. I mean, they are both obviously leaders of the popular "cool" group. Matt is much more quieter than Tai though. He just has this aura of coolness that just draws people in. Even though he tries to appear tough, he actually has a soft heart.

T.K. is Matt's little brother. T.K. is so lucky to have a brother that really looks after him; it's kinda cute to watch actually. That little guy has a great heart! He loves being around people and he's not afraid of meeting new ones! T.K., even though he is younger, has a great gift. I can tell he tries to see the good in people, even the ones that are hard to deal with…like Mimi, for example.

Mimi is definitely a girly-girl. Don't get me wrong, she still has a genuine concern and kindness towards people, for sure. It's just hard to see that when you first meet her. It was hard for me to see that at first, but maybe that's just because we're so different. I mean, I like sports, and she likes shopping. Even so, I have a feeling we'll be getting along well anyway.

Then there's Joe, who, I noticed, may have a possible interest in Mimi. It doesn't quite make sense to me though because Joe is the most responsible and reliable person I've ever met. And, well, Mimi is the exact opposite of that. Joe is super serious. He thinks realistically all the time. Even though he may seem like a worry-wart at times, his reliability is something I really admire.

My new friends are great! Even though I hardly know them, I really do hope that we will all have a blast together this summer!


	3. Chapter 3 Matt

**Matt – **

Ugh, summer camp is here again. Why did I decide to come back again this year? Oh yeah, right, I wanted to spend more time with T.K. Man, my little brother sure is a handful. Ah, oh well, at least somebody here is enjoying it. Really, not many people here are so pumped about this place it seems like. Joe keeps spraying insect repellant every 5 minutes. All he does is complain about things not meeting safety requirements or something like that. Izzy is on his computer 24/7. For all I know, he could be on a top secret mission for Japan. And then there's Mimi. Ugh, all she does is complain about the bugs along with Joe. She's always fixing her hair, then her clothes, and then her make-up. It never ends!

Man, this sounds depressing. I should be hanging around the more positive people here. Tai is pretty positive, but he's a little too overwhelming for me. It's always go, Go, GO! With him. There's Sora, though. She's pretty cool, I guess. And she's seems pretty down to earth too. Of course, there's always T.K. I could hang around with. He's always happy—nothing can ever bring him down. Sweet, ok, I've T.K. and Sora to hang out with. Great, two people…out of all these kids that signed up for summer camp…this is going to be a looong summer…


	4. Chapter 4 Izzy

**Izzy – **

One of my main reasons to go to summer camp was for research. And to make friends, of course, to make my mom happy. To make this easier, I have decided to combine the two reasons: I will research and analyze people, *ehem*, I mean, my friends.

Tai – soccer player, speaks before he thinks, egotistical

Sora – sweet , kind, caring, tomboy, also a soccer player

Matt – quiet and mysterious, mostly keeps to himself, very protective of his little brother, T.K.

Mimi – likes to shop, favorite color is pink, very girly

Joe – takes on too much responsibility for himself, worries a lot, very catious

T.K. – always happy, enjoys the people's company, looks up to his big brother, Matt


	5. Chapter 5 Mimi

**Mimi – **

Dear Diary,

This summer camp is definitely not what I signed up for! There's bugs everywhere! And there are no shopping malls in sight for miles! Aah!

Joe is a dear, though. He gave me some of his bug spray. At least _somebody_ here understands that bugs are such a nuisance! Unlike those Tai and Izzy boys! Hmph! Both of them are just so self-centered and just don't understand a girl's needs at all! Tai is only concerned about soccer, and Izzy is always on his computer. Can I say, BORING….

But not all the boys here are stupid. There's that cute, handsome boy, Matt. It would just never work out between us, though—he's always keeping to himself. His little brother, T.K., is super adorable too. He's really a bundle of joy! And, even though he's so young, he really does know how to make a girl feel better! He's always giving me compliments to cheer me up! 

Then there's Sora—the only girl I've met so far. She sure is a tomboy, and is definitely not into fashion! She has a great figure too! Only if she would let me fix her hair and give her some make-up…she could look so beautiful! Even so, she is super loving and kind. Ah, look, here she comes now…with her soccer ball. Sorry, no thank you, I don't want to play. I'll get all sweaty and then attract more bugs. Eww, here comes Tai. Ooh, what do we have here? He's watching Sora play soccer…hmm…I could play matchmaker here. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all!

3 Mimi 3


	6. Chapter 6 Joe

**Joe – **

Dear Journal,

I absolutely cannot wait to come home and for this summer camp to be over. First of all, I feel like I'm wasting my time when I'm not studying to become a doctor. Second, I'm pretty sure this place is **UNSANITARY!** I have seen 50 rule regulations broken within the first ten minutes here! And nobody seems to care!!

Tai only speaks, listens, and acts on things related to soccer. Matt is quite the loner and not very sociable. Izzy is always on his computer. T.K. is just a kid, so he's always out and about playing around in these **unsanitary** conditions, may I remind you. Sora, even though she's sweet, she just does not share the same concerns as me. And Mimi, well, I guess Mimi agreed with me on the bug regulation…I let her borrow my bug spray…hmm…maybe she'll be the first to sign my petition to clean up this place!

I should probably start that petition now before the day goes to waste. At least this whole petition ordeal will not be a waste of my summer, now that I've seen how bad the summer camp conditions are! Even though it's not the traditional "doctor" way to save people, at least I'm still helping to prevent future injuries and illnesses!


	7. Chapter 7 TK

**T.K. – **

Dear Mom,

Hi Mom! Summer camp is going great! I'm having so much fun here, and I'm really happy Matt is here! I've made so many new friends already too! I'm going to tell you all about them! Tai is going to be a professional soccer player someday. Izzy is the smartest person I've ever known! Joe is going to be a doctor. Mimi likes the color pink. And Sora reminds me of you, Mom! None of them are my age, though. But that's ok because they all play with me, especially Matt! Matt is so awesome!

Love you, Mom! Bye!

Love,

T.K.


End file.
